Always Be My Baby
by shika02
Summary: You said you'd love me forever!" Sakura blurted out as Sasuke turn away and followed a crimson haired girl walking in front of him. "There are no such things as forever, Sakura and I never said I love you." God it hurts. Its true he never said I love you.
1. Memories Can Heal us Temporarily

**Always Be My Baby  
**

**Chapter 1 : Memories Can Heal us Temporarily.**

Sunlight filtered through the window, bathing the room with the soft warmth of the morning. A pink-haired young girl stirred, somewhat annoyed by the unwelcome light shining on her face. She dumped a pillow on her face and was about to fall back into sleep when someone whispered in her hear.

"Sakura-chan," Dada whispered, shaking her mistress body and wishing that her action will wake her up. "Wake up now." She continued.

Sakura stirred, "Five more minutes, Dada." Another annoying moment ruining her mood right now is quite bad for Sakura. Although, she wants holidays everyday but a peaceful five minutes will do right now.

"Today is your first day in college and an important ceremony will take place. And lady, this involves," Dada, her maid walked towards the exit before saying, "you're presence."

"I got it," The pink haired sat up and added, "Is dad and Haku going to be there at the ceremony?" she asked quite shivering.

Dada stood against the door frame and sighed. "Of course Sakura-chan. Your dad demanded this ceremony to let you socialize with upper peoples which are highly in, in this prestigious university. I'm sure after a year or a two you will find a wonderful looking man who you'll engage with and have a happily ever after!" Dada exclaimed while Sakura pouted and staring at the open window where you can fairly see the blue clouds swimming. "There's no such a happy ever after for unfortunate people like me, Dada." Sakura mumbled and sighed.

Dada only stared at her not knowing what she just said. She continued "Wish I could be a cloud just like that." Sakura stood up and walked towards the open window and pointed the clouds to let Dada feel her thoughts as well. "I just want a simple life you know." She started explaining the hard and secret side of her where Dada is the only one who understands and listens. "You know that life were I can swim in the clouds without stinting, without following anyone's orders and you fairly know that I hate being used, Dada. And" she paused, hesitating to continue that she might hurt her feelings. "This is certainly against my will." She murmured but still Dada heard her.

It took awhile to get the information sink in. Dada fairly understands how she felt all this time but she can't do anything about it. Sakura frowned and Dada felt some guilt inside her heart for keep forcing her to go to this said ceremony but continue by, "It's not that bad you know. You're only going to present a simple speech and after that, you're done." Dada crossed her arms and exited Sakura's well planned room. By that, Sakura was left in her room and yawned as she watched the retrieving back of her maid.

"Fine." She mumbled and decided that it will be best if she takes a shower now or she'll change her mind later. The bubble gum pink haired girl entered the bathroom in a matter of seconds and done everything.

­

After about 30 minutes, the pink haired teen got out of the shower and got dressed. She looked at her full length mirror, clad in a violet frastro that reaches just about an inch from her knees and her white rubber doll shoes. Smiling at her simple fashion sense, she decided it's time to go downstairs and question her brothers about the speech which she will be delivering at the ceremony that will take place, soon.

"As always, you look tremendous, Sakura-chan." Haruno Hikaru commented as she stared at her sister from head to toe.

"I know, I know." Sakura plainly replied, for she got used to her brother always commenting her like that. Haku was wearing his casual white polo shirt with 3 buttons undone along with black baggy jeans and black slippers.

"Sakura, come here and eat with us." Haruno Hatake said, gentlemanly pulling the chair beside him who was also wearing orange shirt with khaki pants and white slippers. Sakura smiled at her brother's action and greeted him, "Good morning, Hatake." Hatake nodded and returned the smiled she just gave. Sakura sat on the chair offered to her and started eating the breakfast served by their most trusted maid, Dada. The pink haired then nodded to Dada and gave her, her gratitude before dismissing her.

Haruno Family is formed by Haruno Asuma, the father; Haruno Shane, the splendid housewife and unfortunately was taken by Kami-sama long time ago. These couple was blessed by four talented children namely as Haruno Haku, the eldest and somewhat quiet yet calm but too dangerous when angry and pissed off. He is so overprotective when it comes to her one and only sister, Sakura. Haruno Hikaru, pretty well mannered and quite rebellious, treats Sakura like child who always needed to take care of. Haruno Hatake, Sakura's most favorite brother. He doesn't want to meddle to Sakura's personal matters; he cares about Sakura but the other way around. Lastly, Haruno Sakura, one of the most glamorous women in entire Konoha.

"So, where's the speech? And what is the real reason behind this ceremony?" She asked though she already knew the reason.

"It's just a ceremony, welcoming freshmen in the university. And it's not that intriguing." Haku smiled as she responded to her sister.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it's not that intriguing? Dada just told me that dad demanded this." she whined.

"Just eat, Sakura. We'll be late." Was the only thing Hatake said before chewing his lettuce roll.

"Fine. Be that way. But do tell me when it's going to be over."

Soon they finished eating and walked towards the door. As soon as they got out from the mansion, a humungous black limousine was waiting for them. Sakura, being the Sakura wasn't flattered at all for having all the fortunes and honestly, she didn't care. They went inside the limousine and Hatake pulled an envelope titled Haruno Sakura which probably contains the speech.

­

"All of this?" Sakura winked unbelievably due to the fact that it contains more than 15 pieces of paper.

"Your speech" Hatake chuckled because of Sakura's funny expression.

'_She is so cute'_

_**Yeah, just like her.**_

'_I can still remember those days I had with her' _Hatake frowned reminiscing the memories he had with _**her.**_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" a pair of beautiful fingers snapped in front of his eyes a several times to make him comeback into the conversation.

"I beg your pardon?" Hatake excused with a smile

"I'm asking who this representative is." Sakura stated while folding her arms.

"Representative?" he thought and scratched his head to remember while reading the another notes in the envelope which and came up with

"Someone just like you." Hatake along with Hikaru chuckled

"Just like me?" Sakura murmured while turning her head to look outside the window.

"I don't think so…" she said while closing her eyes because of the sunlight reflecting and it somewhat hurt her eyes, she murmured "because there's no one like me who feels this way."

* * *

Sakura's life wasn't that great if you think so. Honestly, she regretted the fact that she was born in a well-known family of greedy. (**Don't count Hatake in**) She got it all; beauty to brain, name to fame and status to luxuries. Who can't be happy having all of that? Tell me and we'll smack them! But truly, she's not happy. It's always 'do that' and 'don't do that'. Her life is miserable and tame. She didn't get to know herself well too and she accepted the reality that she is the only one having the unwanted fate.

30 minutes of driving, the Haruno's safely arrived at Fiery Leaf University and were welcomed by fancy greetings. Who can blame them? They are rich and popular children of all times and will always be. The Principal showed them the way and entered the gym. The place was air condition and it was so damn cold. Hikaru excused himself to check where Haku and their father were seated. Tsunade stood right beside Sakura who was at the center and Hatake at the left side. Tsunade caught Hatake's eyes. Hatake kept glancing at Tsunade but before he could look away, Tsunade beat him to it and Sakura, who was too busy searching her girlfriends, didn't notice the awkward actions that Tsunade and Hatake were doing. Gauche silence filled the air and Sakura hated it.

"Tsunade, are you okay? You look pale." Sakura said while observing the place.

"I'm fine, Sakura. It's quite cold you know." Tsunade lied with a fake smile and a short shake of her head.

"Okay" Sakura knew that she was lying and didn't continue asking for reasons to Tsunade. She was interrupted when her phone rang.

'_To say, I'm in love with you_

_I'm officially everything you hoped that I would be…'_

"Can I excuse myself for awhile?" Sakura asked Hatake who nodded for permission and Sakura was gone.

Hatake can't find the words to greet Tsunade because of the past. He hurt her like hell and stop holding on. Tsunade were once became his lover but it was only once, and not going to be repeated.

"Ahmm… H-how are you?" Hatake stuttered and it was so not him. Haruno's don't stutter when they face someone but instead that someone should be stuttering when caught staring to their emerald orbs.

"I'm fine and please don't stutter around me. It gives me goose bumps." Tsunade teased and jokingly punched his arm.

"You're still the same as ever." Hatake complimented and gave his smile.

"I'm not changing you know. I'm still the same." She smiled.

_**Flashbacks**_

"_We should stop seeing each other, Hatake." Hatake frowned hearing her pleading._

"_W-why are you doing this Tsunade? You know I love you and that will be forever." Hatake touch her chin up while wiping the tears away from her blue eyes._

"_Stop." Tsunade slapped his hands away from her chin and gave him her back._

"_I don't like you anymore. I won't love you, either. Don't ever get near me; you're making my heart ache. Stop loving me because it just hurt so badly. And please, do reconsider marrying her." She said in a low tone voice and tears overflowed into her eyes. Hatake didn't know what to do and the reason behind this but he knew it was because of __**him.**_

"_Why now? You know I don't love her." he said lowering his head and come face to face to the ground. Tsunade hated herself for doing this. They both know that they love and truly deserved each other's presence but, she really needed to let go of this feeling. She might want it, but __**he **__doesn't want it. She turned around and looked up to see him but his bangs were concealing his eyes from her, his mouth was set in a tight line. _

"_And is there someone else?" he hissed, shaking with sudden rage, clutching his shirt "Tell me." He growled. It's not a request but he demanded for it. Tsunade gulped nervously and shook her head. _

"_Of course not! It has always been you and will always be and you look good with Shizune." She reassured, but she was scared. Hatake's anger was never directed at her, it terrified her to no end. Without warning he harshly embraced her and it was so tight and Tsunade just flinched._

"_Stop! I don't want to hear that damn crap! You're the only one I've loved Tsunade and_ _you promised. You promise me, Tsunade" he accused her, almost like a child and with effort she looked down again._

"_I will always be yours" she whispered, he held her possessively "but I'm not betraying your father, I never will." She gained some confidence in herself. She was encouraged not to be pressured by him._

_Hatake let go. Loneliness can be seen in his emerald orbs, tears were over flowing but he tried not to let her see it. __**'If only I wasn't born in that family, you could have been mine.'**__ Hatake walked and passed her, he hate her now. __**'It's because of him'.**_

_**End of Flashbacks**_

Sakura nodded and smile every people who noticed her and who kept greeting her, asking her if she was fine and all that crap that she didn't want to hear. They just talk to her to propose damn business that she doesn't care of. After few people passing by, she notices three girls sitting at a fancy table with few boys around them.

"There you are." She smiled and walked towards them.

A blonde pretty girl was laughing with poise while the brown haired girl was too busy sipping her tea, whereas the purple haired chick sat there quietly. They look awesome; every guy who would try to look at them will instantly fall in love. I'm not quite sure if it's love, they were rich kids and popular. Every man in Konoha or even in Suna knows them and tried to date them, but it's not that easy to capture their hearts you know.

"You're so funny." The blonde squealed because of the funny joke that the man telling her.

"Don't be loud." The purpled girl demanded because it's quite irritating hearing her voice in a large crowd.

The blonde pouted and the brown bun girl sighed. They didn't notice that the pink haired girl was walking towards them right now.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted them from a quite far distance.

"Is that Sakura?" the blonde girl pointed the pink haired gal and asked the purpled girl who also look where she was pointing.

"Yes. She is the only one having pink hair." The purpled girl giggled seeing their best friend.

"Finally." The bun girl sighed.

The three girls stood while waiting for Sakura. They knew each other since kindergarten to 6th grade when time came, Sakura needed to migrate to Canada to continue her studies, they broke apart. But that gap didn't fill anything; they are still the same as ever. They didn't even change an inch, except for being richer, smart, and popular and especially the curves.

"What took you so long?" the blonde asked her who was wearing a black tube frastro with one finger sandal.

"Traffic?" the three girls giggled because she's still the same as ever. Trying hard liar.

"You look cute with that frastro, Sakura-chan." With light blue frastro with chalico and white doll shoes on, the purpled girl commented.

"Yup! You're quite fascinating." The brown bun girl stated with strap frastro on and black sandals.

"I miss you guys!" Sakura blurted out and they had the group hug.

The men standing behind them coughed to remind them that they are still there. The three girls looked at them and gave a "Shoo." Hand which mean, "You're all dismissed." And by that, the boys sighed and gone.

"Is it alright to dismiss them like that, Ino?" Sakura asked her teasingly

"I don't like them. I just talked to them to avoid glares from my father, you know." Yamanaka Ino who owns the Yamanaka Corporation and Yamanaka Fashion House.

"Yeah, we even don't know their names." Hyuuga Hinata added who is the daughter of the business man holding the Hyuuga Corporation and Hyuuga Magazine Net.

"It's not nice to fall for them who only want our money and status." Lao Tenten sighed who owns Lao Corporation and Lao Media District.

"Yeah, you're all right. They don't deserve us." Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"We're college now and we can have the time to play." Ino stated while retouching her dress to straighten.

"Yeah! I want to have a hot gorgeous boy!" the three giggled in Tenten's suggestion.

"We have the time, but it's limited right? You know our fate." Hinata frowned while the other just laughed.

"We all know about that and don't be disturbed just because of that." Sakura said

They only laughed and didn't notice that there was a certain group of lad that was observing them. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Holders of Uchiha Corporation, Uzumaki Corporation, Hyuuga Corporation and Nara Corporation. All known and popular. They always get what they want and it's not that hard. With just a snap, they got it all.

"Sasuke, when will **she **arrive?" the blonde boy asked the raven boy while sipping his hot tea.

"I don't know. Maybe soon enough." The raven boy replied as he closed his eyes to remember some memories he had with **her. **Bitter to sweet, he still love **her **and won't fall easily to someone.

"Then that supposed to mean that you're not allowed to look another woman, Uchiha." The long black teased.

"I know, Hyuuga. And I won't fall easily to some girls, like you guys." The Uchiha boy retorted.

"We'll see about that, Hn Boy." The Nara boy teased as he looked who was Uchiha was staring at.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied and the three just sighed as the ceremony started.

**To Be Continued**

**Who is "she", that Sasuke and his gang talking about? Hehehe… Hope you like the first chappie… **

**This is supposed to be my second chappie but due to frustrations and depression, I deleted the first story which is also titled "Always Be My Baby".**

**Hope you like it. Criticism is always welcome. Do love it, because as the writer, I love the story. **

**Review please!  
**

**loner me- **


	2. Does Memories, Last Long?

**Always Be My Baby  
**

**Chapter 2 : Does Memories, Last Long? **

"Tsunade, the ceremony will start in 5 minutes." Hatake Kakashi, the assistant principal reminded her who wore a half mask as a cover. He was wearing a black tuxedo with purple neck tie and black leather shoes. Icha Icha Paradise Volume 8 is plainly seen in his pocket. Hatake stared at him calmly after seeing the Icha Icha Paradise in his pocket and smiled. Tsunade, who just stood there in silence, blushed. Hatake started doubting that he and Tsunade might have something because she was blushing. He started giving the famous Haruno death glares.

"Hatake, if you think that we have something, I'll tell you right now that I'm already engaged with Anko." Kakashi showed him his left ring finger with an engagement ring on it.

Hatake smiled and stop glaring at him. "I'll be going, Hatake. After chatting with him, report directly to me, Kakashi." Tsunade excused herself. Both men nodded for permission and stood their in silence.

"Nice choice, Kakashi-sensei." He smiled at Hatake's compliment and replied "Ex-sensei." They started reminiscing the past while walking to their respective tables.

Hundreds of tables are present inside of this massive gym. Luscious foods, drinks and imported wines from different known shops and restaurants all over the world were delivered by waitress and waiters. Waiters wore purple long sleeve with two buttons undone, white pants and a pair of black shoes. Waitress on the other hand wore the same with the waiters but instead of pants, it was skirts and doll shoes. In this ceremony, many high class people were talking and socializing their family business into one another. Business transactions and meetings are being finalized.

Phew! How crucial! It's Fiery Leaf University after all, the most prestigious and private school in entire Konoha. This school was build to bond every woman and man coming from wealthy families and soon arranged them to stable their family business. These parents don't fairly choose husbands or wives for their children. If you're rich, smart, known, and belong to specified prominent clans, then you are perfectly qualified. They don't care if they take away the happiness of their children because of this famous line "We are all doing this for the better."

Back to the story, Sakura gave her temporary goodbye to her friends who started walking to their particular tables. The tables were arranged by their family status. Right fronts, the Uchihas, next to them were Uzumaki's, Nara's and the Hyuuga's. Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji shared the same table. In the left fronts, Haruno's, next were Yamanaka and Lao. Enough of walking, Sakura found their table and sighed as she saw Haku, whispering something to their father while Hikaru was too busy sipping his tea. She walked to them and took her seat. Their father stared at her and said "Where have you been?" with a serious look in his face while her brothers just sat their quietly. "Comfort room?" she lied. If she tells him that she met with her friends, he will definitely give a ruckus and tell her "You should not waste your time hanging out with them. They will only cause you troubles." And all that damn crap.

"Take your seat. The ceremony will take soon enough and get your speech ready." Her father commanded her and she just nodded.

'_Here we go again. Giving a fuss without a big reason.' _she thought quietly as she stared at her empty plate. Her brother, Haku stared at her and questioned "Have you done memorizing the speech?" she stared back and nodded. "Good. There had been two representatives, you and I'm not quite sure of the other one. If you just perfected the last examination, you could have been the only one." Haku yelled and scolded her in a low serious tone. Sakura frowned.

'_Heller?! For your information, I've perfected that damn test and this what I've got? Be yelled and scolded?! Damn!'_

Their father just listened and did nothing. He preferred Haku than the rest, because he has the talents and the brains. Though, the rest of his children had the same qualities, he always favored him because they shared the same personality. 'Money comes first.' That was it.

"Keep your voice down, Haku." Hikaru demanded calmly while sipping his tea. "She had done a nice and perfect job. You should be honored; having a sister like that is rare to have." Hatake smiled, closing his eyes and Sakura just giggled. Haku just rolled his eyes and murmured, "Whatever."

"Mic test. Mic test." Tsunade checked the mic to see if something is wrong with it or what. Hatake opened his eyes for the familiarity of the sound and smiled. Haruno Asuma noticed his son changing behavior and glared at him. Hatake didn't glared back instead, bowed down his head and closed his eyes. Inside, Asuma smiled sensing his victory over his son. _'He still holds to that __**promise**_.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a pleasant morning to all of you. I'm Sarutobi Tsunade, the sole owner of Fiery Leaf University. Every year, tons of batches graduates from this prestigious school known as Fiery Leaf University and in exchange for that, another batch comes. As we all know, every year, curriculum gets rigid and tons of paper works are given to our important students. Teachers are trying hard to their full extent to give the right education for these children or shall I say the future people of our society. After checking and verifying the test papers from the Entrance Examination held last week, there were top two who will be representing freshmen. And now, a few words from these freshmen representatives. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here." Sasuke said and Tsunade spoke once again "And Haruno Sakura."

Everyone stared at the tables named as "Uchiha" and "Haruno". Loud whisperings started. "He look so perfect." A girl squealed from behind. "Make me your fiancé, Haruno!" a boy yelled from the other direction. "I'll pay billions of yen, just marry me Uchiha/!" another dumb idiot girl yelled. The freshmen ceremony now, looks like a bidding ceremony. Uchiha's along with the Haruno's just smiled with satisfaction.

Uchiha Sasuke stands and walked to the stage after hearing his father "You're my son indeed." Sasuke's friend just stared at him because it's already expected from an Uchiha. Ever since they started schooling, the Uchiha stood the most intelligent. Next to him were Nara, Hyuuga and Uzumaki. All of them were intelligent but the Uchiha stood the most.

"Go ahead, Sakura-chan." Hikaru smiled to her sister and their father added "Do your job, perfectly." To anyone who ever heard it, it looks like a demand but for Sakura, it sounds like a kind word. It's rare for her father to compliment her like that. Their father was a perfectionist and hates erroneous deeds. Ino, Hinata and Tenten smiled and cheered for her. They were also brilliant like Sakura but, Sakura is more perfect than them. Her friends don't envy her for the least, but happy and satisfied having her.

"Huh? We have two representatives this year?" Naruto whispered Shikamaru who seated behind him "Yes. I've heard of two people delivering the speech together but, I wasn't expecting a girl." Shikamaru yawn and Neji spoke. "Aren't the representatives chosen based on their exam results?" Shikamaru turn around to see Neji sipping his tea while asking a question. He sighed, he hates when someone asked too many question because it's too troublesome to answer them, but he was his friend so never mind.

"Yeah. That means there are two people with highest score this year." He answered. "But even with the same raw score, don't they use individual subjects to pick who the representative will be?" Neji once more asked Shikamaru. "You mean like the person, with the higher scores in English and Math would get chosen?" Shikamaru asked him. "I heard that they both got perfect score." Naruto joined the conversation. "No way. That chick must be pretty good. I only got 99 and 98." Neji retorted. They stopped the conversation as the Uchiha Sasuke started delivering his speech.

Sakura was lured to his onyx eyes and can't stop ogling. She can see now that he had crimson eyes. They were so amazing. His hair was spiked and it was dark, black. She didn't seem to recognize him from anywhere. He didn't look familiar.

"Can you stop?" it was him. He spoke to her. His voice was deep but a whisper. He was glancing at her. "What?" Sakura whispered back. He sighed, "Stop staring at Me." Great, even this guy, someone she didn't know was ordering her to stop. What was she even thinking? She just got over herself because there was someone who was just like her, so she thought that she could eventually talk to him. She followed what Sasuke said and looked away at the floor. Before she knew it, his speech was over. It seemed pretty short, because she wasn't listening to him. She was staring at him. Sasuke passed the mic at her and she begun delivering her speech.

Sakura wasn't looking at her copy; instead, her eyes were focused to the audience. Sasuke, felt like playing right now, he whispered to her, "You know, you're pretty." He smiled. She blushed. He smirk. She glared. Luckily, she need to pause right there. Sakura was blushing and found out that he was just distracting her. Seconds past, she gained her composition back and whispered "What the hell was that for?" she asked him. "For staring at me." By that, Sakura finishes her speech and they both bowed and started walking. Sasuke was walking faster than the usual to leave Sakura behind. He doesn't want to flirt with someone, because he already has _**her**_. Sakura walk faster but with poise to catch up to him and whispered "Nice meeting you, Uchiha-kun." By that, Sakura started walking to their table and took her seat while Sasuke stood frozen.

'_She sounds, just like her.' He thought_

'_**It just sounds like it. It's not like that Haruno girl is **__**her.**__**' **__His inner fought back_

'_I know. It's just, it gives me goose bumps.' He thought again_

'_**You just missed her so much.'**_

'_Hn.' _they were interrupted by Mikoto.

"Are you okay, honey?" his mom asked him with a serious face. Who wouldn't ask? He stood their quite some time still staring at the Haruno girl.

"Hn." He took his seat. Itachi perceived his strange actions.

"They look alike. But Haruno-chan, isn't _**her**_." He glared at her brother who was smiling.

"I know." They started eating their foods. Sasuke, who still lost thinking about _**her**_ didn't actually eat but instead, drinking his red wine. He is still staring at Sakura who is smiling at him. More dance and song numbers are being presented. Sasuke was so damn tired watching and listening to them. He decided to think about the days he had with _**her, **_remembering it to the full extent.

_**Flashbacks**_

"_Why are you leaving?" the raven boy asked the crimson haired girl while curling her hair with his index finger. He loves her hair. It was smooth and smells good._

"_I need to study abroad. Dad doesn't want me here. I might blow up the cover." She stared at the ground. The raven boy touched her chin up so she can come face to face with his onyx eyes._

"_Then, let me go with you." The crimson haired girl looks away and didn't try to look again to his eyes. It was luring, it makes her do what he wants. _

"_I can't. Your father may disown you and it will hurt me more." The girl started sobbing. He hates it when she cries. "Stop crying, you're breaking my heart." _

_They look into each others eyes and the girl rested her head into his chest. "What do you want me to do then?" the boy asked her. "Just wait for me. Time will come and will be together."_

_**End of flashbacks**_

"Sasuke, we're going now." His thoughts disappeared as he heard his father's voice.

"Hn." He replied while standing up and crossing his arms. He took another glance at Sakura's retrieving back and with a snap, she was gone. Sasuke didn't take the time to take another glance because his mother was dragging him to meet new friends.

"Go home, Sakura." Haruno Asuma demanded her daughter and Sakura didn't give any objections. "How about you, Hatake? Are you going home with me?" Hatake was too busy searching Tsunade so he didn't heard Sakura. By that scene, Sakura started walking and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" she yelped in pain. Her ankle turns red and was hurting. She wanted to smack this guy as she heard him questioned her, the famous line "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Are you okay, Miss?" the raven boy with onyx eyes stared at her but he can't fairly see her face because her bangs were concealing his eyes.

'_Bubble gum scent?' the raven boy thought_

"I don't think so. I can't barely stand as you see." With a flick of her pink short hair she saw the same eyes earlier and want to give a fuss. She blushed. _'Forget the smacking issue._' She thought as his onyx eyes stared at her emerald orbs.

"I'm really sorry." He helped her to stand up, she was blushing. The raven boy noticed it and smiled.

"May I ask?" she looked at him with a confused look in her face. "Anything?" he smiled at her expression and continued asking "Why are you blushing?" Sakura blushed harder. "I—I don't… I'm not blushing!" she yelled and they both laughed. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She introduced herself and the raven boy introduced back with "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

**To Be Continued  
**

**What kind of relationships will Itachi and Sakura share? And who is the crimson girl that the raven boy kept on remembering?  
**

**Sorry for the mistakes…**

**Review please!  
**

**loner me- **


End file.
